This is a proposal to identify and apply the epidemiological methods necessary to study the effects of various types of fetal drug exposure. I am particularly interested in assessing the neurological implications of prenatal drug exposure and providing suggestions for treatment, therapy, or effective educational programs for children born with extensive drug exposure. I have a specific interest in illicit drugs, but I also hope to investigate prenatal exposure to certain prescription drugs. Although the specifics of my dissertation research will be developed over the next two years, the kinds of issues that may arise in this area include extensive application of epidemiological methods, specifically reproductive epidemiology, and statistical data analysis.